


Erid Luin Lingerie

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But I'm not sorry, F/M, Fígrid February, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Red Pants Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Photographer!Sigrid gets a job photographing "real life people" in their underwear for Fíli's lingerie store. </p><p>Need I say more?</p><p>Tasteful NSFW Illustration found here: http://sunlitlake.tumblr.com/post/138919934560/week-two-day-8-small-business-get-it-smalls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erid Luin Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> This image came to me late one night. I naturally had to run with it. 
> 
> I wish I was sorry.

The shoot for Erid Luin had been going great.  The owner of the little lingerie boutique was funny, charming and rather dashing to say the least. Fíli'd insisted on using actual customers for the modals, saying that he wanted to show that beautiful knickers were for everyone. Including 60 year old Mums; Former Army Majors, and Nerdy Engineering Students.

 

As a photographer, Sigrid loved meeting other creatives who were passionate about their art. She loved how his eyes lit up and his gesticulations grew wilder as he talked about breathable fabrics and the different types of bra out there for every purpose and function. 

 

"Just because a it's a sports bra or a maternity bra; doesn't mean it can't look beautiful! I'm so sick of all this beige crap. Who actually likes beige? Nobody! And Binders! Why can't binders come in actual skin tones and not beige! So much beige Sigrid. It's the bane of my life."

 

"I can tell!" She laughed "I hate it when you go round to photograph someone for the paper and all their clothes are bulky and horribly fitted. You're doing good work here Fí." She smiled, 

 

Soon, there was only one pair of knickers left to photograph for the catalogue he was putting together. The knickers were simple, but beautiful,  made of a red lace that felt soft to the touch. They had a g string style backing, allowing for the wearer's bottom to be on display, but with a standard sides that helped to conceal more of the body, making them feel tantalising and more erotic than anything she'd photographed so far. 

 

"So, who are these for?" She asked, looking around. Everyone had left by now, either to return to work or to get back to their loved ones.

 

"Ah! That would be me." He said, clapping his hands together in a business like fashion. 

 

"You?" Blinked Sigrid, glancing at the knickers in her hands and back up to him.

 

"I told you. I want this shoot to include real people. The kind you'd meet on the street." 

 

Sigrid raised an eyebrow at that. Clearly nobody had told him that he looked like the love child of Thor and Flynn Ryder. But hey, advertising sexy lingerie by using a sexy lingerie designer could only boost sales. Especially after they realised that he lived and worked there full time. That was when he wasn't helping out down the local goat sanctuary, of course. 

 

"Right, okay so do you just want to get changed in the staff room and I'll--"

 

"Don't worry about it. I'm already wearing them. I might as well just strip here. That okay with you?"

 

"Yep. Sure." She said, her voice slightly high pitched as she watched him pull off his jumper to reveal broad shoulders and defined muscles; the kind only gotten through sport rather than the gym. He smirked at her as he caught her watching, and Sigrid went back to fiddling with her camera lense. 

 

"Right, where do you want me?" He asked, grinning.

 

"On the bed please." 

 

"So early on in the relationship?" 

 

"No! I mean, not that no really really not that. The the one set up there. Where we photographed your mum earlier." 

 

Fíli chuckled "I'm just teasing you. Lingerie Designer Humour. Like Mortician's humour; but sexier."

 

Sigrid tried her best to focus on the last few shots; however it was rather hard when he was just so, so him! She was used to working with ridiculously attractive, beautiful people. She could handle a peach like arse in lacy underwear. Fíli in them though....

 

Still. She was able to get some great shots with only mild blushing; and Sigrid has never been happier to have a vagina as it made it so much easier to hide her awkward arousal. 

 

"Right so, that's everything I think. I'll send you the photos next week for your approval once I've been through them."

 

"Excellent." He smiled, thankfully now fully clothed. "So I guess I'll see you around?"

 

"Yeah, I guess so." She hesitated as she gathered her equipment. She could ask him out. She certainly wanted to. But she knew enough about professionalism to not hit on the underwear models. However it seemed Fíli wasn't of the same opinion.

 

"Or I could maybe see you sooner? If you ever wanted to see more of me and my shop? That is, not, more of me more of me-- you've seen a lot more of me than I'd usually permit on a first date but erm, wait so." He took a deep breath "Do you want to grab a coffee sometime? As a date." 

 

"I don't think I'm morally allowed to date clients." Said Sigrid, and she watched as his face drop in an incredibly too adorable fashion. "But, considering next week we'll all be done and dusted on the project, maybe we could grab a drink?"

 

Fíli's face lit up again "Just what I had in mind. Say, The Green Dragon? Six?" 

 

"Sounds great. Now if you excuse me, I've got to go and stare at some pictures of highly attractive people in beautiful lingerie."

 

"Your job must be awful."

 

"Eh, it's alright. I'll tell you about it later on."

 

She passed him her business card, her personal number jotted down on the back. If this worked out between them, they'd certainly have a fun one explaining how they met. Although it was early days yet. But oh what those days might contain....

**Author's Note:**

> Tasteful NSFW Illustration found here: http://sunlitlake.tumblr.com/post/138919934560/week-two-day-8-small-business-get-it-smalls
> 
> Boy did I enjoy drawing that... I would have inserted it but then I'd have had to up the rating to an M.


End file.
